Subjects with severe lung disease, chest wall disease, neuromuscular disease, or diseases of respiratory control may require in-hospital mechanical ventilatory assistance, followed by longterm home mechanical ventilatory assistance, particularly during sleep. The ventilator delivers air or air enriched with oxygen to the subject, via an interface such as a nosemask, at a pressure that is higher during inspiration and lower during expiration.
In the awake state, and while waiting to go to sleep, the subject's ventilatory pattern is variable in rate and depth. Most known ventilatory devices do not accurately match the amplitude and phase of mask pressure to the subject's spontaneous efforts, leading to discomfort or panic. Larger amounts of asynchrony also reduce the efficiency of the device. During sleep, there are changes in the neural control of breathing as well as the mechanics of the subject's airways, respiratory muscles and chest wall, leading to a need for substantially increased ventilatory support. Therefore, unless the device can automatically adjust the degree of support, the amplitude of delivered pressure will either be inadequate during sleep, or must be excessive in the awake state. This is particularly important in subjects with abnormalities of respiratory control, for example central hypoventilation syndromes, such as Obesity Hypoventilation Syndrome, where there is inadequate chemoreceptor drive, or Cheyne Stokes breathing such as in patients with severe cardiac failure or after a stroke, where there is excessive or unstable chemoreceptor drive.
Furthermore, during sleep there are inevitably large leaks between mask and subject, or at the subject's mouth if this is left free. Such leaks worsen the error in matching the phase and magnitude of the machine's effort to the subject's needs, and, in the case of mouth leak, reduce the effectiveness of the ventilatory support.
Ideally a ventilatory assistance device should simultaneously address the following goals:
(i) While the subject is awake and making substantial ventilatory efforts, the delivered assistance should be closely matched in phase with the patient's efforts.
(ii) The machine should automatically adjust the degree of assistance to maintain at least a specified minimum ventilation, without relying on the integrity of the subject's chemoreflexes.
(iii) It should continue to work correctly in the presence of large leaks.
Most simple home ventilators either deliver a fixed volume, or cycle between two fixed pressures. They do so either at a fixed rate, or are triggered by the patient's spontaneous efforts, or both. All such simple devices fail to meet goal (ii) of adjusting the degree of assistance to maintain at least a given ventilation. They also largely fail to meet goal (i) of closely matching the subjects respiratory phase: timed devices make no attempt to synchronize with the subject's efforts; triggered devices attempt to synchronize the start and end of the breath with the subject's efforts, but make no attempt to tailor the instantaneous pressure during a breath to the subject's efforts. Furthermore, the triggering tends to fail in the presence of leaks, thus failing goal (iii).
The broad family of servo-ventilators known for at least 20 years measure ventilation and adjust the degree of assistance to maintain ventilation at or above a specified level, thus meeting goal (ii), but they still fail to meet goal (i) of closely matching the phase of the subject's spontaneous efforts, for the reasons given above. No attempt is made to meet goal (iii).
Proportional assistant ventilation (PAV), as taught by Dr Magdy Younes, for example in Principles and Practice of Mechanical Ventilation, chapter 15, aims to tailor the pressure vs time profile within a breath to partially or completely unload the subject's resistive and elastic work, while minimizing the airway pressure required to achieve the desired ventilation. During the inspiratory half-cycle, the administered pressure takes the form:P(t)=P0+R·fRESP(t)+E·V(t)where R is a percentage of the resistance of the airway, fRESP(t) is the instantaneous respiratory airflow at time t, E is a percentage of the elastance of lung and chest wall, and V(t) is the volume inspired since the start of inspiration to the present moment. During the expiratory half-cycle, V(t) is taken as zero, to produce passive expiration.
An advantage of proportional assist ventilation during spontaneous breathing is that the degree of assistance is automatically adjusted to suit the subject's immediate needs and their pattern of breathing, and is therefore comfortable in the spontaneously breathing subject. However, there are at least two important disadvantages. Firstly, V(t) is calculated as the integral of flow with respect to time since the start of inspiration. A disadvantage of calculating V(t) in this way is that, in the presence of leaks, the integral of the flow through the leak will be included in V(t), resulting in an overestimation of V(t), in turn resulting in a runaway increase in the administered pressure. This can be distressing to the subject. Secondly, PAV relies on the subject's chemoreceptor reflexes to monitor the composition of the arterial blood, and thereby set the level of spontaneous effort. The PAV device then amplifies this spontaneous effort. In subjects with abnormal chemoreceptor reflexes, the spontaneous efforts may either cease entirely, or become unrelated to the composition of the arterial blood, and amplification of these efforts will yield inadequate ventilation. In patients with existing Cheyne Stokes breathing during sleep, PAV will by design amplify the subject's waxing and waning breathing efforts, and actually make matters worse by exaggerating the disturbance. Thus PAV substantially meets goal (i) of providing assistance in phase with the subject's spontaneous ventilation, but cannot meet goal (ii) of adjusting the depth of assistance if the subject has inadequate chemoreflexes, and does not satisfactorily meet goal (iii).
Thus there are known devices that meet each of the above goals, but there is no device that meets all the goals simultaneously. Additionally, it is desirable to provide improvements over the prior art directed to any one of the stated goals.
Therefore, the present invention seeks to achieve, at least partially, one or more of the following:
(i) to match the phase and degree of assistance to the subject's spontaneous efforts when ventilation is well above a target ventilation,
(ii) to automatically adjust the degree of assistance to maintain at least a specified minimum average ventilation without relying on the integrity of the subject's chemoreflexes and to damp out instabilities in the spontaneous ventilatory efforts, such as Cheyne Stokes breathing.(iii) to provide some immunity to the effects of sudden leaks.